Vehicles using posture control of an inverted pendulum (hereinafter, simply referred to as inverted pendulum vehicles) have attracted attention. For example, a conveying apparatus of Patent Document 1 was proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-129435
The conveying apparatus proposed by Patent Document 1 is stopped or moved by controlling operation of a rotor by a control portion while detecting the balance state and the operation state of a housing by a sensor portion.
Posture control is performed by moving the weight (balancer) of a counterweight portion according to the tilt angle of a vehicle body and thus moving the center of gravity.